Robladdin
by Robert The Adventurer
Summary: Robert is your ordinary street rat and is in love with Princess Cynthia, which cannot be acquired unless he becomes a prince. But, when he finds a magic lamp with a mischievous yet fun loving Chimera named Discord, he has the chance to win her heart, that is if Cyrus doesn't get in the way first.
1. Cast

_**ROBLADDIN**_

* * *

Robert is your ordinary street rat and is in love with Princess Cynthia, which cannot be acquired unless he becomes a prince. But, when he finds a magic lamp with a mischievous yet fun loving Chimera named Discord, he has the chance to win her, that is if Cyrus doesn't get in the way first.

_**Cast**_

Aladdin - Robert (Disney OC)

Jasmine - Cynthia (Pokemon)

Genie - Discord (My Little Pony)

Jafar - Cyrus (Pokemon)

Abu - Tiger (An American Tail)

Carpet - Elliot (Pete's Dragon)

Sultan - The Duke (Cinderella)

Royal Guards - The Ginyu Force (Dragon Ball Z)


	2. Old Narnian Nights

_**CHAPTER I**_

_**AN OLD NARNIAN NIGHT**_

* * *

_Fanfiction Pictures presents..._

_A Robert The Adventurer parody_

_Robladdin_

The sun was setting on the desert as a Panda with a red Asian vest, known as Po, came riding on a horse across the golden desert towards a city called Cair Paravel. As he was riding, Po began to sing:

Po: **_Oh I come from a land_**

**From a faraway place**

**where the caravan horses roam**

**where they cut off your ear**

**where it's flat and immense**

**It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!**

Po: **_Where the winds from the east_**

_**and the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down,**_

_**stop on by,**_

_**Hop a dragon and fly**_

_**to another Narnian night!**_

The Panda then came over a hill that revealed the kingdom called Cair Paravel.

_**Narnian nights**_

_**Like Narnia days**_

_**More often then not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Narnian Nights**_

_**'Neath Narnian moons**_

_**A fool of his guards**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes.**_

As the song came to an end, Po arrived at the marketplace and the weary horse, completely exhausted from a long trek through the desert, collapsed onto the ground. The Panda hopped off the horse and set up a shop stand.

Po - Ah, hello, and good evening to you, my friends!" "Please, please come closer."

(Camera goes to close and hit Po in face).

Po -Too close, a little too close. There, Welcome to Toongrabah, A city of mystery, enchantment, and not to mention the finest merchandise this side of the river of Narnia, on sale today come on down!

He said as he immediately set up a shop and then pulled out a machine that looked like a lamp.

Po - Look at this! Yes Combination hookah and music player—also makes great fries!

Po -Will not break! It will not-,"

Po demonstrated, while tapping the contraption on the counter before it fell apart.

Po - Aw, rats! It broke. Oh, well..."

Po sighed with a shrug as the then pulled out yet another random object, which was a an ancient Chinese Vase.

Po - Ohh, look at this!"

He cried with delight.

Po - "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous vase of the Third Dynasty. Listen (Blows a Rasberry), Ah still good."

Then he noticed the camera leaving until he got in front of it again.

Po -Wait, don't go!"

Po - I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, would be more rewarded to consider...this."

He pulls out a weird looking green lamp with a head of a chimera on it.

Po -Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance, my friends. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." "This is no ordinary lamp."

Po pointed out.

Po -It once changed the course of a man's life forever."

One certain man who like this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Po -Perhaps you guys would like to hear the tale?"

He asked then he pulled out what looks like magic dust then throws it in the air that turns into stars.

Po - It begins on a dark night where a dark sinister man waits, with a dark purpose..."

The story began one moon-forsaken, night out in the desert. A man with a dark blue business suit with a white shirt underneath it along with a blue tie who was smoking a cigar, was none other than Cyrus, and his patience was growing thin.

Along him was brown owl known as Archimedes, Cyrus' servant, who were waiting for a small humanoid bat, known as Fidget as we see him riding up to him then jumping of his horse.

Cyrus -You are late!"

Fidget - A thousand apologies, sir!"

Fidget said, bowing to his head.

Cyrus - You have it, then?"

Fidget - Yes, I had to distract the guards to buy some time, but here it is.

He said as he presented a small golden trinket, which was the half of the golden beetle, to Cyrus. He was about to take the half from Fidget, but the bat snatched it back.

Fidget - Uh, uh, uh, uh...what about the treasure you promised me, Cyrus?"

He said, shaking his finger.

Fidget - You said that-hey!"

He was interrupted when Archimedes rudely grabbed the golden beetle half out of his hand and gave it to Cyrus.

Cyrus - Trust me, my batty friend," "You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

Cyrus said with a false promise.

He took the other half from his pocket and placed the two halves together. At the moment he did so, the whole golden beetle flashed before his eyes and started flying fast.

Cyrus yelled,

Cyrus - Quick! Follow the trail!"

He and Fidget started riding their horses to where the golden beetle was leading them. As they chased, the medallion began splitting in half as it reached a large hill, becoming eyes for a second.

The hill later transformed into the head of a black unicorn known as Sombra, the Cave of Wonders.

Cyrus - At last," After all my years of searching...the Cave of Wonders!"

Fidget - Unbelievable,"

Fidget said, before he was seized by Cyrus as he pulled him by the collar.

Cyrus - Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours to keep, but that lamp is mine!"

He then let go of Fidget, who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as he walked towards the cave.

Archimedes then whispered to Cyrus,

Archimedes - Pin feathers! Where did you find this imbecile?"

Cyrus just shushed him silently as They turn back towards Fidget, who was about to enter, but he was literally blown away by the cave's roar.

Sombra - Who disturbs my slumber?"

The cave demanded.

Fidget - It is I, Fidget!" "A humble bat!"

He exclaimed, nervously.

Sombra - Know this: Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within The Diamond In The Rough. All else will perish!"

Fidget turned towards Cyrus and shrugged.

Cyrus - What're you waiting for, go on!"

Cyrus said impatiently.

Fidget nodded and hesitated, and he then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted one foot down, and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened.

Relieved, Fidget began his trek again. Then, another thunderous roar came, which was like nothing like Cyrus had ever heard in his life. Fidget screamed like a little girl and ran to try to get away, but the cave's quickly slammed its mouth shut, swallowing him whole in one huge gulp like a hot fudge sundae and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the medallion.

Sombra - Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough"

The voice of Sombra echoed into the night.

Cyrus and Archimedes dusted themselves off, and the owl was really ticked off right now.

Archimedes - I can't believe it!" I just don't believe it! We're never going to get our hands on that stupid, stupid lamp!

He says angrily as he grabs the two halves.

Archimedes - Just forget it! Look at this! Look at this! I'm so angry that I'm molting!

He then flies to Cyrus and gives the two halves to him.

Cyrus - Patience, Archimedes, patience." Fidget was obviously less than worthy.

He says calmly as he places the two halves in his pocket.

Archimedes - Oh, now there's a big surprise, all right!" I think I'm going to die from a heart attack from not being surprised! This a really big prob-"

He got cut off when Cyrus put his hand over Archimedes' beakand then said,

Cyrus - "Yes. Only one may enter. I must find this one...this Diamond in the rough..."

* * *

**Well looks like Cyrus has to search for this Diamond in the rough, well like I say all the time everyone be patient for me cuz the chapters are coming. So stay cool.**


	3. Robert The Street Snake

_**CHAPTER II**_

_**ROBERT THE STREET SNAKE**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cair Paravel during the daytime, a young man with brown hair, green eyes wearing a tan buttoned shirt, a brown jacket, tan pants, brown shoes, a whip on his side, a brown fedora hat, was running on a roof with a loaf of bread he'd stolen from one of the markets. The man was none other than Robert, but he was called street snake by the guards.

Voice - "STOP! THIEF!"

A voice behind him yelled angrily. Robert swished his head to see the guards who were chasing him. Alvin skidded to a halt, nearly dropping the stolen bread but luckily, he caught it in the nick of time.

He turned and saw the guards coming slowly towards him with belts that hold their swords.

The captain of the guard was a purple alien guy with two horns on his head with a weird looking armor. He was known as Captain Ginyu, the captain of the guards or in this case The Ginyu Force, and he was very angry with Robert.

The other guards were Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo.

Ginyu - Grrrr! I'll have your hands for a trophy at the moment I'm finished with you, street snake!"

Ginyu shouted angrily as he drew his sword.

Robert turned back, looked down and then a loaf of bread he has.

Robert - All this for just one loaf of bread?"

He then panicked and jumped off from the balcony, only to land on the two ropes that hung between two buildings, with some drying clothes on them.

He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on them as he descended. He started sliding down while hanging on to a white shirt. When he was about to reach the window, an old woman named Mama Odie saw this and quickly reached out and slammed the shutters closed.

Robert then slammed into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken when numerous awnings and a pile of clothes landed before him because of gravity. He caught a loaf of bread once again and looked at it before Jeice cied out,

Jeice - There he is! You won't get away from us that easy!"

Robert - You think that was easy?"

Robert asked, before noticing the guards back on the street, splitting up.

Ginyu - You two, over that way! And you, follow me!"

Ginyu instructed.

He later heard giggles. He turned and saw Tiana, Belle, Giselle, and Anastasia.

Robert then walked toward the girls with his disguise on him.

Robert - Morning, ladies,"

He said, catching his breath.

Tiana - Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Robert?"

Tiana asked him.

Robert - "Trouble?"

Robert asked sheepishly with a chuckle.

Robert - Who me? Not a chance. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Then suddenly, Ginyu seized Robert's collar shirt and yanked him towards his face as he smirked,

Ginyu - "Gotcha!"

Robert - "I'm in trouble,"

Ginyu - And this time..."

He began but suddenly got interrupted when a shirt from the laundry was shoved over his head, forcing him to let Robert.

The thing that shoved the shirt over Ginyu's head was a orange tabby cat with a purple shirt named Tiger.

Robert - Perfect timing, Tiger, as usual."

Robert said proudly.

Tiger - Anytime pal.

Robert - Come on. Let's get out of here."

Robert said as Tiger followed him while Ginyu angrily tried to get the shirtout of his face.

Robert:** Gotta keep**

Robert bumped into Recoome, who tried to strike him with a sword but he managed to dodge it until the sword hit a barrel full of big fish.

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of a sword**

Tiger blew a raspberry at Recoome, who started to take some slashes at the cat but missed each time. Robert pulled his belt off and Recoome's pants came down, revealing his polka-dotted underwear. He freaked out and Tiger started to laugh himself silly.

**I steal only what I can afford….That's everything!**

**One jump ahead of a lawman**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**

Robert climbed to the top of the barrels and kicked one down Jeice was about to stand on. The barrel hit Burter in the face and came tumbling down with the other crates falling, making the guards down below screaming to see that.

The barrels (including Burter) landed right on the guards. Robert later climbed up the platform with Tiger.

Ginyu and Recoome:** Riffraff!**

Jeice and Burter: **Street snake!**

Guldo: **Scandal!**

Ginyu and Recoome: **Take that!**

They began throwing broken wood at Robert, but he quickly dodged them.

Robert:** Just a little snack, guys**

The guards began shaking the legs of the platform back and forth, trying to shake the man off.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back, guys!**

Robert: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts.**

Robert jumped off the platform to his death, only to be saved by Tiger.

**You're the only one I got!**

The pair swung into a building, and there were Lily, Daisy, and Violet, dressed in harmen outfits.

Lily, Daisy, and Violet:** Who? Oh, it's sad that Robert's hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-munk rise in crime**

Unaware to anyone, Tiger stuffed a plateful of grapes in his mouth. Daisy pushed Robert right to Jessie, who picked up a wooden bokken and started swinging it at him, but missed.

Jessie: **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them!**

Robert:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Violet shoved Robert and Tiger out of the window and they landed outside.

Robert:** One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Outside, Gaston was flexing his muscles to a crowd as the guards rushed past. Robert was hid matching his moves until he suddenly made a mistake and dashed off.

**Next time gotta use a nom de plume**

Ginyu - There he is!"

He shouted angrily.

Now the pair ran through a flock of sheep.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Robert and Tiger jumped over a man, who was lying over a bed of needles until Recoome accidentally woke him up by landing on him.

Tiger disguised himself with shimmering jewels, only to be discovered by a shopkeeper named Pete.

Pete: **Stop thief!**

**Vandal!**

Robert - "Tiger!"

Robert scolded as he went back, grabbed the cat and ran off.

Minnie - **Scandal!**

Now Robert found himself cornered by the guards at the door.

Robert: **Let's not be too hasty**

Then a door behind Robert swung open and a blond girl named Charlotte Lebouff grabbed a hold of him. Tiger and the guards looked in disbelief.

Charlotte Lebouff: **Still I think he's rather tasty!**

With an awkward smile on his face, Robert finally managed to escape from her grasp. Then he wrapped one arm around a man, acting like they were friends.

Robert:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise, we'd get along!**

Guards - WRONG!"

The Ginyu Force shouted, as they all jumped into a dogpile and fought at the same time.

When they stopped, they found out that Robert and his partner weren't there. Ginyu then saw them walking away in a vase.

Ginyu - Get him!"

At the moment he was caught he and Tiger ran off, and then he ran past Joker, who was walking on some hot rocks. They leapt onto the entertainer and managed to get across without burning their feet.

As the guards ran through the hot rocks, they jump up and down, yelling in pain. The pair then rushed past a swordsman, who was entertaining people by swallowing some swords. Tiger skidded to a stop and took one out of the man's throat, causing him to gag.

Tiger then approached the guards with the sword in his hands.

Tiger - Back off!"

Tiger warned, swinging the sword at them.

Tiger - I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Guldo - "He's got a sword!"

Guldo cried, flinching.

Ginyu - Guldo, you idiot! We _all_ have swords!"

Ginyu yelled in anger as he and the guards (including Guldo) drew their swords.

Tiger smiled nervously, dropped the sword, and ran to catch up with Robert, who were surrounded by the guards coming to them from left to right.

But he soon found a rope and climbed on it. The guards bump into each other.

Robert: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Ginyu and Recoome: **Vandal!**

Robert: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Jeice and Burter: **Street munk!**

Robert: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

Guldo:** Scandal!**

Robert: **They're quick-but I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

Robert quickly picked up a nearby carpet.

Robert: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

As Robert and Tiger jumped and rode on a carpet, they watched as the guards fall. The guards landed on top of a humungous pile of smelly fertilizer next to the sign that read, "Donald's Discount Fertilizer."

Meanwhile, Robert and Tiger parachuted from danger to safety with a carpet. When they landed, Robert and Tiger high fived each other for a job well done.

Robert - And now, my feline friend.

He said, tearing the bread into two pieces and then giving the other piece to Tiger,

Robert - We celebrate with our catch.

Just as Robert was about to eat, he paused and looked at two children named Melody and Penny, who were looking for food. The two looked at Robert in sad looks. Robert looked at them, then at the bread, then at his friend.

Tiger - Kid," We went through a lot of trouble to get this."

Tiger took a big bite out of his food. But Robert looks back at his bread then sighs and stands up, walks to the children.

Melody placed Penny behind her thinking he would do them harm but he simply held his hand out with the piece of the bread in his hand.

Robert - Here. Go on, take it,"

He said as Melody took the bread out of his hand then he patted her head as she laughed.

Tiger then swallowed his bite and looked guilty.

He then later walked to the siblings and offered his bread with a bite on it. Melody petted Tiger on the head, and the cat liked it since many people usually didn't treat him nicely.

Then he saw his friend look out at the street, and saw a man with blond hair riding a white horse. He wore yellow royal suit and yellow shoes. He was Prince Charming.

Will - Where do you suppose he is off to?"

A man named Will Turner asked.

Gibbs - I suspect he's on his way to the palace,"

Elizabeth - Another suitor for the princess,"

When Robert looked at him, he suddenly saw Penny running right toward Charming's horse while Melody tried to stop her.

Charming - Hey, get out of my way! Filthy rats.

The man snapped, taking out his whip. As he was about to whip them until Robert came in and grabbed the whip before it could hit Melody.

Robert - Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

He said while throwing the whip back at Charming.

Charming - Oh, really?"

He asked, laughing cruelly.

CharmingWell, I'll teach you manners for free!"

He kicked Robert into the mud puddle, and the crowd laughed at him.

Tiger - Kid, you okay?

Tiger said as he walked up to him.

Robert - Would you look at that, Tiger,"

Robert scoffed as he glared at the bratty prince,

Robert - "It's not every day you see a horse with _two_ rear ends! And one who's name that doesn't fit him."

Crowd - "Oooooooooooohhhhh!"

The crowd murmured at his comment.

Charming heard that, and turned to him.

Charming- Humph! You are a worthless, penniless street snake! You were born a street snake, you'll die a street snake, and only your parasites will mourn you!"

That made Robert very angry, that he ran towards Charming, but the palace doors closed before him. Robert looked up at the doors with a frown as Tiger walked towards him.

Robert - I'm not worthless. And I don't have parasites."

Robert then looked at Tiger and sighed.

Robert - Come on, Tiger, let's go home."

Tiger then followed his friend on their way back home. The sun had set, and the wind blew very softly. The cirrus clouds appeared in the star forsaken endless sky and the moon appeared.

Robert looked up in the night sky as he took off his hat. He later started to sing.

Robert: **Riffraff, street munk**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they would look closer**

Robert climbed up the stairs and arrived at a very small building, with a view.

**Would they see a poor man? No sirree**

Tiger then quickly climbed to his little bed and Robert pulled the covers over him.

**They'd find out, there is so much more to me**

Robert pulled the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace far in the distance.

Robert - Someday, Tiger,"

He said as he looked at the palace,

Robert - "Things are going to be completely different. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any troubles at all."


	4. Cynthia's Desire

_**CHAPTER III**_

_**CYNTHIA'S DESIRE**_

* * *

The next morning at the palace of Cair Paravel, things were getting pretty ugly, as an angry Prince Charming, completely covered in was bursting through a set of back doors and into the room. He was no longer interested in the princess.

Charming - Grr, I've never been so insulted in my life!"

He shouted fuming, and storming off passing a man with black hair and beard with blue royal clothing, who happened to be the Duke of Cair Paravel.

Duke - Prince Charming, you're not leaving so soon, are you?"

The Duke asked, as he started to run after Charming but then cringed as he saw why he was leaving.

Charming - Good luck, in marrying that **_she-demon_** daughter of yours off!

Charming snapped, as he stormed out of the palace.

Duke - Ohhhh Cynthia!

The Duke snapped, at the moment he had noticed a huge chunk of Charming's pants that had been ripped off, exposing his white boxer shorts. This was the thirteenth prince this month his "she-demon" daughter had rejected. Frustrated with her behavior, he walked out to the courtyard to find the young princess.

Duke - Cynthia! Cynthia! Cynthia!

And all of a sudden, a shark looking pokemon with grayish blue scales came growling in front of him, and he was holding a torn piece of white torn sheet in his mouth. His name was Garchomp.

Duke - Argh, confound it, Garchomp!"

The Duke scolded, snatching the torn piece from the pokemon's mouth.

Duke - So this is why young Prince Charming stormed out."

Suddenly, Garchomp approached a young princess, who was sitting by the fountain. She was a young woman with long blond hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a black dress.

Cynthia - Oh, Father. Garchomp was just playing, weren't you, buddy?"

Cynthia insisted, as she began to pet the blue dragon and he started to purr.

Cynthia - You were just playing with that snobbish, self-centered, spoiled Prince Charming..."

Then, she began to see how unhappy her father was with her, so she stopped.

Duke - Ahem, Cynthia..."

He said sternly, with his hands on his hips.

Duke - That was the thirteenth prince you've driven away this month. You must stop rejecting every prince that comes to ask for your hand in marriage at once. Young lady, the law clearly states that..."

Cynthia thought to herself, rolling her eyes_. Here we go again..._

Cynthia - "...You must be married to a prince.

She finished for him, in a rather annoyed tone of voice, walking over to a bird cage.

Duke - And you have to marry by your next birthday,"

Her father added.

Cynthia - Dad, I know about that law, but it's all wrong!"

The young woman whined, as she opened the bird cage and picked up a little yellow bird.

Duke - You only have less than three days, dear..."

Her father pointed out.

Cynthia - But Dad, I don't like being forced into this. And if I do marry, I want it to be for love, and nothing else. Oh, and by the way, every prince you call on is a major royal pain, no offense.

Duke - "Listen, Cynthia..."

Her father began before he placed the bird back into the cage,

Duke - It's not just the law. I will not be around here forever. I need someone to take care of you in my absence, provided for..."

But Cynthia wouldn't listen. She stormed away from her father and back to the fountain.

Cynthia - Oh, Dad." Come on...why can't you understand? I've hardly ever done a thing in my life! I never had any friends!"

Garchomp glared at Cynthia and growled.

Cynthia - Oh, of course...except you, Garchomp."

She giggled nervously, and then Garchomp smiled back at her.

Cynthia - Heck, I haven't been outside the palace,"

Duke - But Cynthia, my dear," You are a princess,"

Cynthia - Well then, maybe I don't _want_ to be a princess ANYMORE!"

She retorted, as she slapped the water. With his daughter's comment, the Duke's face turned red in frustration and anger and then he began to storm inside the palace, and swiveled his head towards his daughter.

Duke - Ooh, Lord forbid should _YOU _have any daughters, young lady!"

He snapped, and then he stormed back inside, slamming the doors behind him.

Garchomp growled in confusion as he looked up.

Cynthia then went over to the birdcage and opened the it. The young princess gloomily watched as all of the birds flew off into the enormous blue sky and disappeared in the distance.

Duke - I just don't know what I'm going to do with her now, and I don't know where she gets it from either."

The Duke mumbled, as he was spinning the moon sphere that was next to the sun and all of a sudden, a dark shadow loomed over him.

Duke - Ah, Cyrus, my most trusted servant." I am in desperate need of your wisdom!"

Cyrus - My life is but to serve you, Your grace,"

Cyrus said, bowing in front of the mallard.

Duke - Listen, I-I-I need your help. You see, it's this suitor business again." My daughter Cynthia keeps on rejecting each and every suitor...and...I-I-I'm at my wit's-end.

Archimedes - Ha! Wit's-end!" That's a good one!"

Duke - Very funny."

The Duke said sarcastically, and then pulled out a cookie.

Duke - Here, have a cookie,"

The owl's eyes widened and he looked terrified. The Duke shoved the cookie into his mouth, and Archimedes' face turned pale green, and Cyrus smirked.

Cyrus - You sir," "Certainly have a way with little featherbrains!"

Offended by that comment, Archimedes gave Cyrus an angry glare.

Cyrus - Now perhaps I can find a solution to this thorny problem."

Duke - If anyone can help me, that would be you, Father."

Cyrus - But first, in payment of my services, I require that mystic ruby diamond ring of yours."

Cyrus said, with a devious smile as he pointed at the Duke's diamond ring.

Duke - WHAT?!"

He said with a shocked expression on his face, as he looked at the ring on his own finger.

Duke - M-My Ring!? But it's been in the family for many generations."

Cyrus - It's necessary to find the young princess a suitor."

Father said, as he took out a dragon scepter and pointed it at DW and the eyes of the dragon scepter made a hypnotizing sign, and the Duke was instantly hypnotized!

Cyrus - Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Duke - Everything...will be...fine."

The Duke repeated, in a trance.

Cyrus - The ruby diamond,"

Cyrus said, gesturing for the ring.

Duke - "Here...Father...whatever you need will...be...fine."

The Duke said, as he pulled the ring off his finger and handed it to Cyrus.

Cyrus - You are most gracious, my liege." "Now run along and play with your little toys."

Cyrus praised him.

Duke - Yes...that'll be...pretty good."

The Duke said with a smile, although he was still in a trance and walked back over to his city model.

Cyrus and Archimedes left the room. As they started to go through a secret passage way, and up a spiral staircase, the owl spit some of the cookie bits out of his mouth.

Archimedes - I can't take it anymore! If I have to choke down on one more of those moldy, stale, disgusting old cookies...bam! Whack!"

He said this while miming beating up the sultan.

Cyrus - "Calm yourself, Archimedes."

Cyrus said calmly as he pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers.

Archimedes continued his rant.

Archimedes - Then I'd grab that stupid duck around the head. Whack! Whack!"

Cyrus - Soon, I will be duke, not that costumed clown."

Cyrus said fiendishly.

Archimedes - And then I'll shove those cookies down his throat, and see how he likes it! Ha ha!"

Archimedes exclaimed, smiling evilly.

The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

Later that night in the garden, a cloaked figure tiptoed over to the wall. As the figure began to climb up, the cloak was revealed to be none other than Cynthia, who turned to see a sad-looking Garchomp, holding one corner of the cloak in his jaws. He begged her not to go.

Cynthia - Oh, I'm so sorry, Garchomp."

Cynthia said, in tears.

Cynthia - But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I hope you'll understand. Oh, how much I will miss you, buddy."

She said sadly.

As Cynthia climbed up, Garchomp helped her. As the young woman reached the top she said,

Cynthia - Good-bye.

Then leaped to the other side, and onto freedom, while Garchomp stared at the wall, knowing that she may never return.


	5. The Fateful Meeting

_**CHAPTER IV**_

_**A FATEFUL MEETING**_

* * *

The next morning at the marketplace in Cair Paravel, Robert and his feline friend were standing on the roof of the local fruit stand, preparing to get their daily breakfast.

Robert - Okay, Tiger," "You know what to do!"

Robert said to Tiger.

Tiger - Right!"

Tiger nodded.

Then, Tiger used his tail to lower himself down and descended onto the fruit stand, which was run by an Italian vendor named Mario who was trying to sell some watermelons.

Mario - Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing."

He said to the passing shoppers.

With him distracted, Tiger seized his opportunity to snatch one of the watermelons. Unfortunately, this opportunity was shattered when the vendor turned around to catch him.

Mario - Hey, just what do you think you are doing? Get your hands off that!"

He shouted, angrily.

Tiger - Uh-oh!"

Tiger gasped. Not knowing what to do, he blew a raspberry at the melon seller.

Mario - Why You little thief!"

He said, grabbing the melon back. While he did this, Robert grabbed a melon from the other side. When Mario turned around and put the melon back, he looked confused at the new empty spot. He turned around to see Tiger waving at him and jumping back up to Robert. He then cracked the watermelon in half and gave the other to his pal.

Robert - And now my feline friend, breakfast is served."

Meanwhile, we see Cynthia who has just entered the marketplace and was amazed as she walked through the area with sheer delight, for she had never been outside the palace before. Everything was new and exciting. She now knew how her people lived. As she walked through the market place, vendors tried to sell her items, not realizing who she was.

Pink Panther - Would the pretty girl like a necklace? There is no finer jewelry in Cair Paravel!"

Said one vendor who was a tall skinny pink cat named Pink Panther.

Monkey - Sugar dates! Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!"

Said another vendor who was none other than Monkey.

Bowser - "Little girl, buy a pot. A nice brass pot for a little girl,"

said another vendor who was Bowser.

Pete - FRESH FISH!"

Pete yelled out, shoving the fish in Cynthia's face, startling her a bit.

Pete - We catch 'em, you buy 'em!"

She smiled and said,

Cynthia - No thanks."

Down in the street below, she bumped into Goofy who was breathing fire as a street performance. He accidentally swallowed the fire.

Cynthia - Oops sorry.

Cynthia chuckled.

Goofy looked like he was going to vomit. He suddenly belched the fire like a dragon. The young woman then looked shocked.

Pleased, Goofy patted his stomach, which attracted Robert's attention.

Cynthia - I'm very sorry.

She said to Goofy who look a bit miffed at her.

A strange look was on his face. The man was attracted like a magnet to the beauty of this blond woman. He felt as if cupid came down and hit him with fifty arrows.

Robert - "Wow..."

He said in amazement. He was in love. Tiger noticed him staring and waved his hand in front of him, trying to get his attention.

Cynthia stopped at a nearby fruit stand and noticed a little lop-eared rabbit with chestnut-brown eyes and buff fur, and she wore white gloves, a vermillion dress with a cobalt duel flap-tie, white socks, and vermillion and yellow shoes. She was known as Cream the Rabbit, and she was looking sadly at her.

Cynthia - "Aw, you must be hungry. Here you go."

She said, handing her a piece of fruit from the cart.

Cream - "Oh, thank you,"

Cream said politely before running off. The vendor of the fruit stand was Barbossa.

Barbossa - You'd better be able to pay for that missy."

He said angrily.

Cynthia - Pay?"

She said, laughing nervously. She had never paid for anything in her life.

Barbossa - "No one steals from my cart and gets away with it!"

He shouted at the her.

Cynthia - "Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money."

She said smiling sheepishly.

Barbossa - "THIEF!"

He roared angrily.

Cynthia - Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan."

She cried frantically as Robert looked on in concern.

Barbossa - "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?"

Barbossa said, angrily, as he seized Cynthia's arm and slammed it down on the table. He then pulled out a very sharp sword and lifted it high.

Cynthia's pretty grey green eyes widened in fear.

Cynthia - No, no please, stop!"

The sword came down only to be stopped in the nick of time by Robert who grabbed Barbossa's arm.

Robert - Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found her. Now, I've been looking all over for you."

He started to pull Cynthia away.

Cynthia - "What are you doing?"

Cynthia whispered.

Robert - "Just play along."

He whispered back.

Barbossa was dumbfounded.

Barbossa - "You...know...this girl?"

He said confused.

Robert - "Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy."

He circled his finger around his ear as Cynthia felt offended. Barbossa however, who was not amused, grabbed Robert by the shirt.

Barbossa - "She said she knew the Sultan."

He said suspiciously.

Robert laughed.

Robert - "She thinks the chubby cat here _is_ the Sultan."

Tiger at the moment was trying to pickpocket a person. He stopped and turned around, and Cynthia started to play along.

Cynthia - Oh wise and powerful Sultan, how may I serve you?"

She said bowing in front of Tiger.

Tiger - Umm.. carry on citizen."

Tiger replied, as he patted her head.

Robert - Tragic, isn't it?"

Robert said, snatching an apple with his foot. Then gave it to Barbossa to make him think that he got his apple back.

Robert - But, no harm done. Now Come along sis, time to see the doctor."

He said pushing her away.

Cynthia - "Why hello doctor, how are you?"

she said to a nearby horse named Maximus.

Robert - "No, no, no. Not that one."

Robert said with a chuckle, pushing her away.

Robert - "Come along Sultan."

He said to Tiger whose vest was bulging. But when he bowed, all his loot came tumbling out.

Tiger - "Uh-oh,"

He said, as he realized his mistake then took off with all the loot he can carry as he followed Robert and Cynthia.

Barbossa - "Come back here ya little thieves!"

Barbossa shouted after them.

Back in Cyrus' secret lair, Archimedes was running on some primitive treadmill, used to conjure up magical smoke, that would help Father cast his spell.

Archimedes - "With all due respect, Cyrus," Couldn't we just wait for a real storm?"

Cyrus - "Save your breath, my feathery friend. FASTER!"

Cyrus ordered.

Archimedes - "YES, O MY EVIL ONE!"

He continued to run.

Cyrus - "_Sands of Time, reveal to me the one who may enter the Cave of Wonders. Yes! Yes, oh, there he is!" _

Cyrus said as Robert appeared before him.

Cyrus - "_My diamond in the rough!"_

Archimedes - "THAT'S HIM?!" YOU MEAN THAT'S THE ONE WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...?!"

But when Archimedes had stopped to talk, the treadmill kept on going, and threw him off of it and into the wall, with a hard SLAM!

Cyrus - "Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?"

Archimedes - "_Swell," _

Archimedes croaked out.

Cyrus - "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Cyrus laughed evilly.


	6. Robert Arrested

_**CHAPTER V**_

_**ROBERT ARRESTED**_

* * *

That very evening, Robert took Cynthia up to his private pad. As he was helping her up, she tripped, and he quickly caught her. It was really awkward at first, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

Cynthia - "I want to thank you for stopping that man,"

She said while blushing.

Robert - "Hey, it was no trouble at all. So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?"

Robert asked as he pole-vaulted over onto another roof.

Cynthia - "Is it that obvious?"

Robert - "Well, you do kind-of stand out."

The blond-haired woman just smiled, accepting the compliment.

Robert - "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous the marketplace can be, especially for a girl like you!"

Robert finished quickly. He laid down a wooden plank between the two rooftops, expecting Cynthia to use it as a bridge, but then she just pole-vaulted over, as he had done.

Cynthia - "Yep, I'm a fast learner,"

She said with a bright grin, tossing the pole to the chipmunk, who then just handed it to Tiger, who fell backwards.

Robert - "Oh, watch your head there...over here,"

He said, leading Cynthia up the back stairs to his home.

Cynthia - "Is this where you live?"

Robert - "Yep, just me and Tiger. We come and go as we please."

Cynthia - "It sounds great!"

Robert - "Well, it's not much…but it's got a great wide view!"

He said, opening the curtain, revealing the sight of the palace.

Robert - "The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

Not thrilled at all, Cynthia rolled her eyes and replied,

Cynthia - "Oh. It's wonderful, all right."

She said sarcastically.

Robert - "I wonder what it'd be like to live there." "And have servants, and valets..."

Robert pondered.

Cynthia - "Sure. People telling you where to go and how to dress, "And not to mention what you can do and what you can't do...

Cynthia said frowning.

Robert - Well, it's better than here anyway. We're always scraping for food and dodging the guards..."

Cynthia - "You're not free to make your own choices!"

Robert - "Sometime you feel..."

Cynthia - "You're just..."

Both - "_Trapped like rats!"_

They both said in unison. Cynthia looked up at Robert, and smiled.

Robert - "So, uh, where're you from?"

He asked, swiping an apple from Tiger and rolling it down his shoulder to toss it to Cynthia.

Cynthia - "What does it matter?" "I ran away and there is NO WAY I'm going back!"

Cynthia scoffed, folding her arms

Robert - "Really?"

He asked, taking a bite of the apple and handing it back to Tiger.

Robert - "Why?"

Cynthia - "You see, my dad's forcing me to get married."

Cynthia sighed sadly.

Robert - "Oh, that's...that's awful!"

Just then, Robert noticed Tiger reaching for a piece of fruit.

Robert - "Tiger!"

The cat only sighed sadly, but then glared at Robert angrily.

Robert - "Oh, Tiger says, that it's not fair."

Robert said, using the chubby cat to tell the blonde -haired girl how _he_ really felt.

Cynthia - "Oh did he?"

Robert - "Yeah, of course."

Cynthia - "And does _he _have anything else to say?"

Robert - "Well, uh, he wishes there was something he could do to help with that problem of yours."

Tiger slapped his face at that comment in annoyance.

Cynthia - "Awww, tell him that's really...sweet of him,"

She said. She and Robert leaned in to kiss, when suddenly...

Ginyu - "They're they are!"

Ginyu yelled, at the moment they found them.

Both - "They're after me! They're after you?!"

Robert and Cynthia both cried in sudden panic.

Cynthia - My dad must've sent them!"

Cynthia said, panicking.

Robert - "Do you trust me?"

Robert asked, as he reached out for her hand.

Cynthia - "Huh?"

Robert - "I said, do you trust me?"

Cynthia - "Yes."

Gosalyn said, nodding her head as she grabbed his hand.

Robert - "Then jump!"

He said, as he, Cynthia, and Tiger took a huge leap out the window and into a pile of sand. They tried to escape, but they were stopped by Ginyu.

Ginyu - "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street-snake?"

He said, as he grabbed Robert and dragged him to his feet. He then threw him to his men as they grabbed him.

Cynthia - "Hey, _you_ unhand that man RIGHT NOW!"

Cynthia yelled, getting very angry.

Ginyu seized Cynthia by the wrist.

Ginyu - "Well, well, well, well. We've got ourselves a little street serpent!"

He laughed, knocking her on the ground, which infuriated her.

Cynthia - "UNHAND HIM BY THE ORDER OF THE PRINCESS!"

She demanded, as she removed her cloak, revealing her tiara.

Ginyu -"Princess Cynthia?!"

Ginyu asked in disbelief.

Guards - "Princess Cynthia?!"

The other guards asked in astonishment. What was the young princess doing outside the Palace grounds?

Robert - "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Time out; s_he_ is the princess?"

Tiger - "I don't believe it!" If she's the princess, then...?"

Ginyu - "Wait a minute, your highness," "W-w-what are you doing out of the palace...with this...street-snake?"

Cynthia - "This is NONE of your concern!"

She snapped , as she stomped her foot hard on the dust-covered ground and fixed Ginyuwith a very dangerous glare in her eyes.

Cynthia - "You'd better do as I command and let him go-_right now_-or so help me, I will report all of you to the Sultan!"

Ginyu - "Well, I'd love to, princess; believe me, but I have my orders from Cyrus. You'll have to take it up to him first."

Ginyu said, as he carted Robert away.

Cynthia said with a stern look on her face, as she crossed her arms.

Cynthia - "You'd better believe me that I will!"

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Cyrus looked around to see if the coast was clear as he left his lab. He then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar young female voice yelled.

Cynthia - Cyrus!

Cynthia shouted with a cross look on her face, as she furiously marched right up to the blue haired man.

Cyrus - "Why, Princess Cynthia,"

He said, faking a shocked expression on his face as he turned around to see the young woman.

Archimedes was on his way to the door, only to be stopped at the moment Cyrus unknowingly pinned him inside the doorframe by closing the door shut on him.

Archimedes - "OWWW! Cyrus, I'm stuck!"

The owl cried out in pain, but Cyrus paid no attention to him and hid the door from view.

Cyrus - "Ahem. How may I be of service to you, Young Princess?"

Cynthia - "Listen you!" "Ginyu and the guards just took a man from the market under _your orders!" _

The young princess snapped with an angry glare in her eyes.

Cyrus - My dear. Your daddy dearest has charged me with keeping peace and justice in Cair Paravel. That man was a criminal."

Cyrus said with a lie.

Cynthia - What was his crime?"

She asked as she crossed her arms.

Cyrus - "Why, kidnapping the little princess, of course,"

Archimedes - Cyrus please help….

Cyrus then kicked Archimedes deeper in the door to shut him up.

Archimedes - OW! That hurt.

Cynthia - "WHAT?! But he didn't kidnap me," "I ran away."

Cyrus - "Oh dear!" "How frightfully upsetting! Had I but known!"

Cyrus said, feigning regret.

Cynthia - "Huh? What do you mean?" What have you done with him? He deserves a fair trial!"

Cynthia asked, confused. "

Cyrus - "I am sorry to say it, child..." "But sadly, the man's sentence is already being carried out."

Cyrus said with false sympathy.

Cynthia - "What sentence?"

She asked, concerned for the worst.

Cyrus - "_Death."_

Cynthia gasped in a combination of sheer shock and horror as Cyrus went on.

Cyrus - "_By...beheading."_

Cynthia - "No, I don't believe this!"

Cried the young woman in horror, sitting down. Cyrus smiled as he spoke with false sympathy placing his hands on her.

Cyrus - "I am exceedingly sorry, little one,"

Cynthia - "_How...could you?!"_

She cried in disbelief, and with that, she stood up and ran out of the room with tears glistening in her pretty eyes.

Soon after, Archimedes managed to pry open the wall and free himself.

Archimedes - "So, ...how did it go?"

Cyrus - "Oh, I think she took this...rather well!"

Cyrus said, as he looked in the same direction of the door that Cynthia had left through with a dark, sinister smile; and so did the owl.

That night in the courtyard, Cynthia cried at the edge of the fountain, with her face buried in her hands. Garchomp, who was in the garden, came over to try to comfort the woman.

He came up to her and nudged his nose against her face.

Cynthia - "Oh, Garchomp!"

She sobbed, between her glistening tears, as she wrapped her arms around the blue cat.

Cynthia - "It's all my fault! That man is dead because of me, and I never even got to know his name...it just isn't fair,"

Then the young princess continued to hug Garchomp and she cried onto his chest as he placed his winged claw around her. He felt very sad for his mistress, especially from when he overheard the whole conversation between her and Cyrus.

But what She did not know was that Cyrustold her a lie and that Robert was actually alive and well.


	7. The Cave Of Wonders

_**CHAPTER VI**_

_**THE CAVE OF WONDERS**_

* * *

In the dark, cold, dirty, and rat-infested palace dungeon that night, Robert was struggling to get himself free of being chained to the stone wall.

Robert - "Ugh! She was a princess,"

He said to himself, as he collapsed to the floor with a heavy sigh.

Robert - "I just can't believe it. I must've sounded so STUPID to her!"

He groaned, still angry with himself.

Just then, he saw a shadow on the wall-a shadow of a familiar cat poised between the bars of the prison window.

Tiger - "Yoo-hoo, Rob! Up here!"

Upon hearing that voice, Robert looked up and smiled to see his pal, Tiger from an overhead window. Tiger carefully slid past the bars and he jumped down towards Robert.

Robert - "Come on, help me out of these!"

Tiger - "I hope you are proud of yourself for what you have done, Rob,"

Tiger scolded him, as he gave him a dirty look.

Robert - "What are you talking about?"

Tiger - "_You _just had to go and meet the princess who was undercover, didn't you?"

Tiger said with a scowl, as he pulled out a sash, doing his imitation of Cynthia.

Tiger - Ah phooey!

Robert - "Hey, she was in trouble,"

He said, while Tiger began to try to pick at the lock.

Robert - But don't worry, I'll never see her again. I'm a street snake, and she's a princess, remember?"

Tiger - "Uh-huh..."

He said, nodding his head as he was picking the lock.

Robert - The law says that she's got to marry a prince..."

Robert exhaled in frustration as Tiger finally got him free.

Robert -"And...she deserves a prince. I'm nothing but...a fool."

Voice - "You're only a fool if you give up, lad!"

Came a creepy and mysterious voice. The voice came from an old man that neither Robert had seen before in their lives. He had a long white beard and was hunched over. He had a cane and was wearing a large brown cloak.

The most noticeable of his features was his black skin, yellow eyes, and the fact that he had a pipe.

Robert - "Who are you?"

Old Man - "A lonely prisoner like yourself, but together...perhaps we can be more!"

The old, hunchback-man walked over with his cane as he walked over to Robert.

Robert - "...I'm listening,"

He said.

Old Man - _"_There is a cave, lad; a Cave of Wonders, filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams!"

He said, pulling out a handful of diamonds and rubies; Tiger gazed at the treasure in awe. The old man put the treasure back into his cloak.

Old Man - "Treasure enough to impress even a princess, I'd wager!"

The old man added before he turned around for a minute.

Archimedes' head popped out of the cloak, sweating like crazy.

Archimedes _- "Cyrus, could you hurry up? I'm dying in here!"_

The owl complained, but Cyrus shoved him back in.

Robert - "But I don't get it. The law says that a princess can only marry a-"

He began, but his sentence was cut off by the old man, who was really Cyrus in disguise.

Cyrus - "You've heard of The Golden Rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules!"

The man said with a grin, revealing a set of really disgusting and rotten-looking teeth, much to Robert's disgust.

Robert - "So, why would you want to share all this treasure with me?"

He asked, a little suspicious.

Cyrus - "I need someone with a very stiff back and a pair of strong legs to go in after it."

Robert - "Uh, one problem: it's out there...and we're in here,"

He said, pointing that out.

Cyrus - _"Mm-mm-mm!" _

He said as he walked over to the wall and pushed back a brick with his cane, revealing a secret passageway.

Cyrus - "Things aren't always what they seem. So do we have a deal?

He said while offering his hand to Robert.

Robert looked at Tiger who just shrugged.

After forty-five minutes of a long walk throughout the treacherous dunes, Robert, Tiger, and Cyrus traveled through the desert, where it was very windy and sand blew everywhere.

They headed to the place where Cyrus had last called forth the Sombra, the Cave Of Wonders. The old man made the same way as before to call it forth. Later, Robert and Tiger looked at the cave as it spoke.

Sombra - **"****_Who disturbs my slumber?_****"**

Sombra demanded in a booming voice which frightened Tiger, who hid behind Robert.

Robert - "It is I, Robert,"

He said, shaking nervously. The black unicorn looked at the man carefully then said,

Sombra - **"Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp,"**

With that, the cave opened its jaws with a loud roar, making Tiger even more frightened as he clutched onto Robert's hip.

They saw a long stairway leading downward into where the Cave's mouth lead to.

Cyrus - "Remember, young man."

Cyrus urged in his old man's voice.

Cyrus - "Bring me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward!"

Robert then turned to Tiger.

Robert - "Come on, Tiger!"

The cat followed Robert down the long staircase.

A few minutes later, they reached the bottom of the stairs where they found a room filled with humongous cascades and mountains of gold treasures and relics. Robert's eyes widened in delight as he gazed at the wondrous sight.

Robert - "Wow!" "If we had treasure like that, I bet we'd be richer than the sultan himself!"

He exclaimed in awe.

Suddenly, Tiger made a run for the nearest treasure chest filled with Aztec gold coins, only to be stopped by Alvin.

Robert - Tiger!

He shouted, and Tiger stopped dead in its tracks.

Robert - "Don't touch _anything_! We've got to find the lamp!"

Tiger pouted, and it followed the others. Little did hr know that a large, green dragon with pink hair, known as Elliot, watched them leave.

Then he flew quietly behind Tiger. Just then, he stopped with the feeling that he was being followed.

Tiger - Huh?

He turned around, but the dragon immediately hid by turning invisible. Tiger shrugged, and continued his way. But Elliot followed him, and he quickly went invisible again when he was almost caught by Tiger who knows now he was being followed.

Tiger - Robert! Hey Robert!

Alvin sighed in frustration.

Robert - "Will you just knock it off!"

Tiger sighed, and resumed following Robert. The dragon reappeared, and he flew behind Tiger just as he spun around. Then he pulled on his tail, causing Tigerto jump into the air and get into a kung fu stance. The dragon then dangled his tail in front of Tiger's face.

Tiger saw the dragon, and they both freaked out. Startled, Elliot hid behind a pile of gold. He ran into Robert, causing them to fall down.

Robert - Tiger! What is wrong with you?!"

Robert exclaimed as Tiger pulled his face to the direction of Elliot.

Elliot reappeared nervously as he looked at them.

Robert's eyes widened while Tiger hid behind him.

Robert - A magic dragon!"

Robert - Come on. "Come on out," "We're not going to hurt you."

Slowly, Elliot approached them but Tiger was mad, then shouted at him.

Tiger - Why don't you get lost you overgrown reptile.

Elliot looked hurt, and he slowly flew away.

Robert - "Hey wait a minute, don't go, "Maybe you can help us!"

Excited and flattered by what he said, Elliot flew around Robert and Tiger.

Robert - "Whoa...ha, you see, we're trying to find this lamp...do you happen to know where it is by any chance?"

Robert asked the dragon. The dragon's eyebrows perked up, and he motioned the others to follow him.

Robert - "I think he knows where it is!"

He said and they followed Elliot.

Led by Elliot through the deep dark bowels of the cave, Robert and the others finally made their way to the cavern with a huge tower of solid rock surrounded by a lagoon of aqua blue, shimmering water that stretched from wall to wall. When Robert looked up, he noticed that there was a bright beam of light at the top of the tower, shining a small object upon it. Even though it was too far away for him to see, Robert knew that is had to be that lamp; he just knew it!

Robert - "All right," "It's now or never!"

He said to himself.

And then he turned to Tiger.

Robert - Wait here!"

And then, he turned to begin to hopscotch.

Suddenly, as Robert was crossing the bridge of stones, something real sparkly caught the eye of Tiger's attention.

Tiger gawked in amazement as he saw which had to be the biggest, rarest and most valuable ruby it had ever seen in its life being held by the wide open teeth of a large golden statue that resembled a giant dragon idol.

Without a hesitation, Tiger was reaching for it, but Elliot stopped Tiger by grabbing him by the tail.

Elliot started yammering in gibberish to Tiger, remembering what Robert said before he went to go retrieve the lamp. While Elliot was trying to keep Tiger away from the jewel, knowing what the consequences would be if anyone would dare to lay one finger on it.

Robert was unaware of this, however.

Robert - "This is it?"

He asked himself as he finally made it to the top and picked up the lamp with the chimera logo on it.

Robert - "This is what we came all the way down here to-?"

In the corner of his eye, Robert spotted Tiger escaping Elliot's grasp and running up towards the ruby.

Robert - "Tiger, NO!"

Robert cried with his eyes widened, but it was too late. Tiger had already had the jewel in its hands. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble instantly.

Tiger - "Uh-oh,"

Tiger said, as rocks and dust fell from above.

Sombra - **"INFIDELS!"**

Boomed the voice of Sombra, shaking up the place.

Sombra - **"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!"**

Realizing his mistake, Tiger immediately put the jewel back where it came from. But since the damage was already done, the ruby was melting into lava.

Sombra - **NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!"**

The voice boomed for the final time.

Suddenly, the stairs turned into a ramp, making him slide down very fast. Robert screamed as he soon went flying into the air. Next, the water turned into lava. Before he could meet a melting end, he was saved by Elliot at the last moment!

Meanwhile, Tiger hopped from rock to rock, but he screamed as they began to explode into lava.

Tiger - **"Help! Somebody help me!"**

When the rock hrwas standing on was about to explode, Elliot flew over and Robert grabbed him by the tailand pulled him up in the nick of time when the last rock exploded.

Robert -Let's get outta here!"

They began to fly back through the caves, dodging collapsing walls and falling debris. Tiger began to panic, and jumped onto Robert's head, pulling his turf of hair over his green eyes.

Robert - Tiger! This is no time to panic!"

Robert snapped as he yanked Tiger off his head, and pulled his hair away from over his eyes.

Robert - Start panicking!"

He said, as he widened his eyes as he saw a wall in front of them. With that, Robert and Tiger screamed in panic while waving their arms wildly with their eyes closed.

Just as they were about to crash into the wall, Elliot dove downward and headed into the treasure cave. The lava poured out after them, engulfing all the treasure in the room. The gang soon arrived back at the entrance.

Elliot swerved and swooped, dodging flames and debris, until finally, it made it to the entrance of the Cave of Wonders.

A rock that fell from the ceiling, fell onto Elliot, pushing him down and knocking the gang off. Robert was able to grab a ledge that led up to the entrance.

Robert gave out a sigh of relief when he saw the old man, whom he had expected to help them.

Robert - "Please!" Give me your hand!"

Cyrus - "Throw me the lamp!"

Said the old man, holding his hand out.

Robert - "I can't hold on any longer."

He cried fearfully as he continued to hang on for dear life.

Cyrus - "First give me the lamp and I'll help you up!"

The old man shouted. Robert quickly pulled the lamp out then reached out as far as he could, and finally handed the old man the lamp.

Cyrus - "YES! AT LAST!"

Laughed the old man as he held it in the air triumphantly, then he looked towards Robert who was being helped up by Tiger until he kicked the cat away from him.

Robert - What are you doing?"

He asked, frightened.

Cyrus - "Why I am giving you your reward..._your eternal reward!"_

Said the old man, as he lifted up a sharp dagger.

Before he could do harm to Robert, Tiger quickly shimmied up and attacked the old man by biting him in the arm! The old man let out a howl of pain and released Robert's wrist, which sent him plunging into the cave. The old man managed to shake off the cat and he tossed him down into the cave along with Robert, just before it collapsed into the sand once again.

Finally, Elliot got himself free from the boulder and flew over to catch Robert and Tiger in the nick of time. However, Robert lost consciousness after he struck his head against the stone hard wall.

And then, all at once, the Sombra roared one last time and collapsed into the sand dune. This time, the two golden beetle halves disintegrated in a blinding flash of electricity, and then everything was calm once again.

After a moment's hesitation, the old man ripped off his fake beard, to reveal himself as his true identity as Cyrus.

Cyrus - "It's mine. It's all mine!"

He said, and then he searched into his pocket but it wasn't there.

Cyrus - "What?!...Where is it?"

He asked, in a wave of confusion, shock...and anger! "

Cyrus - No...No, No, No, No!"

Cyrus' eye's were filled with flames of anger.

Cyrus - "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cyrus collapsed onto his knees on the last,

**'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'**

which echoed throughout the night.


	8. Discord, Genie Of The Lamp

_**CHAPTER VII**_

_**DISCORD, GENIE OF THE LAMP**_

* * *

Cynthia had not stopped crying since Cyrus told her that Robert had been executed. The Duke just couldn't bare to see his daughter be so miserable.

Duke - "Cynthia, what's wrong."

She stopped crying for a moment. She knew that her father would be able to stop any further troubles,

Cynthia - Cyrus has done something horrible."

Duke - "There, there. Let's see if we can make everything better." Now tell me everything.

Although the Cave of Wonders had been destroyed, one of it's caverns still remained. Thanks to this, our heroes were able to live.

Robert was still KO'd from his fall as he laid on top of Elliot, then Tiger was nudging him to wake him up.

Tiger - Hey Rob, wake up.

Robert - "Ugh… Guys, what happened?"

Was his first response as Elliot helped him up.

Tiger - That happened

He said, pointing upwards to show Robert that the entrance to the Cave had been sealed over.

Robert - We're trapped, "Oh, that two faced, son of a jackal."

Robert said angrily, shaking his fist in the air while Tiger put up his fists in the air as well. But Robert quickly went from anger to disappointment.

Robert - "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Tiger - "Now I wouldn't say that."

Robert looked at Tiger in confusion that is until he pulled the lamp out from behind his back.

Robert - Why you hairy thief."

Tiger - "I try."

Robert - "I don't see what's so important about this thing.

He said, taking the lamp from Tiger.

Robert - "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

To try and read the lamp's writing better, he started rubbing away dust on the lamp. To his surprise, the lamp began to glow and shake until fireworks erupted from the spout. Finally, gray smoke emerge from the spout and took form . The form the smoke took was of a draconequus with a grey beard, yellow eyes with red pupils. His name was Discord.

Discord - "AAAAAAH...OY!"

He cried out, as the smoke finally cleared.

Discord - "TEN THOUSAND YEARS IN THE LAMP WILL GIVE YOU such a crick in the neck!"

He shouted then he grabbed Robert and placed him what looked like a hook.

Discord - Hang on a second.

Robert watched in confusion as Discord twisted his head around then summoned a microphone with his magic and instantly transformed the Cave of Wonders into a TV game show.

Discord - "WHOA…WOAH! WHOA! Does it feel good to be OUTTA THERE, EVERYBODY!"

He said as he walked right over to Robert.

Discord - "Hi it's great to be back, ladies and gentlemen, nice to have you here. Hi, where're you from, and what's your name?"

Robert - "Uh, Robert,"

He replied.

Discord - Robert. I like that name! Ah, it's so nice to have you here, Robert!"

Discord said in delight as a neon sign appeared with the his name. The sign changed each time the genie said a variation of the name.

Discord - "How about we call you Rob? Or Bert? Or maybe just Robert? Or How bout Robby" Like here boy, (Whistles)

Discord then became a dog.

Robert - "Whoa, I must've hit my head harder than I thought!"

He said to himself.

Discord - "Do you smoke, mind if I do?"

He asked, then bursting out in laughter as he scared Tiger.

Discord - "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, sorry, little guy, I hope I didn't scare you."

Then he sees Elliot.

Discord - "Well, well! If it isn't my old friend! Slap me in the hand, big E!"

Then, Elliot high fived him with their secret handshake.

He cried out, as he gave the creature a smile and a secret handshake.

Discord - "Haven't seen you in so many years. Gimmie high five, hey! Ya ya!"

Then he turned his attention on Robert again,

Discord - "Say, you're a lot smaller than our last master…either that or I'm getting taller!" Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?"

Robert - "Wait, wait a minute I'm your master?"

He asked, still trying to take all this in.

Discord - "You got it!"

He said, putting a cap on Robert's head and a diploma in his hand.

Discord - "What do you wish of me?"

Discord - "THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!"

Growing big muscles, he said in a deep voice,

Then he squeezed himself into a tiny box.

Discord - "The long...contained..."

He appeared as a ventriloquist and a dummy that looked like him, and then the dummy disappeared.

Discord - "But never...duplicated!"

While continuing saying 'duplicated', he multiplied themselves into a lot of himself. Then, he took a ring announcer position before saying,

Discord - DISCORD...OF...THE LAMP!"

Then, hetransformed himself into Mickey Roonie.

Discord - "Right here, direct from the lamp! Right here we have a spectacular show for you and your wish fulfillment, very much wish fulfillment!"

Robert - "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wish fulfillment?

He said in delight.

Discord - "For rubbing the lamp, you get to make three wishes. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes!"

Three wishes, and that's it! THREE!

He said as he transformed into a cash register.

Discord - "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

He said, as he began to impersonate Groucho Marx.

Robert - "Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming!"

Alvin whispered to the gang.

Discord had overheard what Robert said and had an amused look on his face as music played from no where.

Discord - "Master! I don't think you know what you have on your hands here. So why don't you and your friends ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities."

Discord used his powers to place Robert and Tiger on a rock to sit on a rock as he began to sing.

Discord:**_ Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Dr. Seuss had a thousand tales_**

On "forty," 40 thieving friends sprang out of Discord's hands and surrounded Robert, preparing to slice and dice him.

**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**  
**You got a brand of magic never fails**

As it looked like Robert was done for, Discord had his head and arms come out Robert's collar and sleeves and beat the daylights out of the thieves.

**You got some power in your corner now**  
**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Robert was placed into a boxing corner while Discord gave him a shoulder rub, Tiger sprayed water in his mouth, and Elliot fanned him with his tail, until he took it back. Discord, after a moment, flew off to the side, turning himself into a large firework. When he lit his own fuse and went flying, Tiger and Ellito had to dodge the incoming blasts.

**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**  
**All you gotta do is rub my lamp and I'll say**

Discord zoomed into his lamp, which levitated before Robert. Discord came out the top, grabbed his hand, and made him rub the lamp, before coming out as a muscular giant.

**Mister Robert, sir**  
**What will your pleasure be?**  
**Let me take your order**  
**Jot it down**  
**You ain't never had a friend like me**  
**No no no**

Discord transfigured his outfit into a waiter's uniform. He placed Robert at a table and wrote down something on a notepad as if taking his order for a meal.

**Life is your restaurant**  
**And I'm your maitre d'**

Discord placed a tray down on the table before Robert with a, appetizing turkey on it. However, the turkey turned into Discord's head, with the drumsticks as his neck.

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**  
**You ain't never had a friend like me**  
**Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

Discord, back to normal, or as normal as he can get, duplicated into four. Each duplicate was taking care of Robert in a different way: a haircut, a shave, a massage, and a foot rub.

**You're the boss**  
**The king, the shah**  
**Say what you wish**  
**It's yours! True dish**  
**How about a little more Baklava?**

Discord placed Robert on a throne surrounded by gold and treasures. Tiger and Elliot were willing to fan Robert as if he really were a king. Discord the pulled out a bag and tapped it, resulting in an avalanche of baklava. Robert, however resurfaced on a towering column with a tray of food on it.

**Have some of column "A"**  
**Try all of column "B"**  
**I'm in the mood to help you dude**  
**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Robert fell off "column A" and landed on a column, "column B," made entirely of food. He fell again and was about go splat on the ground, until Discord created a giant pillow for him to land on.

Discord followed up by sticking his tongue out in the shape of a staircase and a miniature version of Discord came dancing out with two living hands floating next two him.

Right Hand: **_Wah ha ha!_**

Discord: **_Oh my!_**

Left Hand: **_Wha ha ha!_**

Discord: **_No no!_**

Both Hands: **_Wha ha ha!_**

Discord: **_Na na na! Wakatuchepa! POW!_**

Discord to his head off, duplicated it and began juggling all the heads.

**Can your friends do this?**

Discord threw all the heads over to Robert who began juggling them just like him. What's more, Discord helped him spin one on his finger.

**Do your friends do that?**

Discord's body morphed into a magician's top hat, a hand reached in and pulled out a rabbit with a his head.

**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

The Discord -rabbit then turned into a dragon.

**Can your friends go, poof?**

Discord -dragon breathed flames, which turned into three beautiful women.

**Well, looky here**  
**Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip**  
**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Discord ripped himself in two and all the beautiful women disappeared.

**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**  
**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

A miniature Discord appeared in front of Robert's face, his jaw completely slack and eyes literally bugging out of his head. His face fixed itself as he turned and dived in a praying motion.

**You got me bona fide, certified**  
**You got a genie for your chare daffier**

A large contract with Discord 's face appeared and shook Robert's hand (weird I know). The Discord -contract pulled him into its paper body. Discord 's head popped out of the contract and used an arm to unfurl it and free Robert, although spinning dizzily.

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**  
**So what-cha wish? I really wanna know**  
**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**  
**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh**

Discord , back to "normal," stopped Robert from spinning. He then grabbed at Robert's ear and pulled an incredibly long list out. Discord used this list to shine his foot in a _rubbing_ manner.

**Mister Robert, sir, have a wish or two or three**

The three beautiful women from before reappeared, one of them caught Robert's attention. The two were about to kiss.

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

Unfortunately for Robert, the woman turned out to be Discord.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Discord summoned up a group of dancing elephants.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

Discord summoned up a group of dancing camels.

**You ain't never…had a…FRIEND…LIKE…ME**

Discord summoned up mountains of treasures, a castle, bands, hundreds of partiers, and whatever else you would want if you were rich. Discord began dancing around like a complete fool while everyone else enjoyed his magic. Robert sat being praised as a king, Tiger was swimming in the piles of gold, and Elliot danced with the performing animals from earlier.

**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**

When the song ended Discord spun like a tornado and sucked up all of his magical creations. His wisp spelled out "applause," something no one supplied. Robert was just too shocked to respond, Tiger was annoyed at the lost of all the treasure he had, and Elliot applauded.

Discord went back to Robert,

Discord - "So master, what will it be?"

Robert - "So, wait, I can wish for anything, and you'll make it happen?"

Discord - "Uh, almost."

Discord said, mimicking Egon Spengler.

Discord - "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

Discord had a dozen fingers on one hand.

Robert - "Such as?"

Discord - Rule number 1: I can't kill anyone."

Mask did a neck slicing motion and his head fell off.

Discord - "So don't ask."

Robert was disgusted seeing that as he held his neck. Then Discord puts his head back on.

Discord - Rule number two, I can't make people fall in love with others, so don't expect me to shoot out a heart to someone you like and expect them to fall for you." Rule number 3..."

Discord said as he laid down then raised up as a zombie, his skin decaying.

Discord - "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Even if I could, don't make me."

Robert felt like barfing from the disgusting sight. Fortunately, Discord became flesh again.

Discord - "But other than that, you got it."

Discord bowed in respect to Robert.

Robert and Tiger thought it over a moment before exchanging a glance and smiling. They had a better idea.

Robert - "Hey Tiger, remind me, what does proviso mean?"

He asked.

Tiger - "I think it means limitations."

Tiger said.

Robert - "What, limitations? On WISHES?"

Robert said, acting shocked.

Discord looked up at Robert with a not so amused face.

Robert - "Some all powerful genie, he can't even bring back the dead."

Discord was not pleased to hear this.

Robert - Meh, I don't know Tiger he probably can't get us out of this cave. Come on , I think we'll need to find our on way out."

They got up to leave, but a giant foot came down in their path.

Both looked up to see Discord, towering over them.

Discord - "EXCUSE ME. ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? DID YOU RUB MY LAMP? DID YOU WAKE ME UP? DID YOU BRING ME HERE? AND YOUR WALKING OUT ON ME? I DON'T THINK SO BUDDY NOT RIGHT NOW. **YOUR GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!**"

Robert and Tiger sat down on top of Elliot calmly. Discord zoomed down and sat next to them.

Discord - "Thank you for choosing dragon airlines. In the event of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, everywhere."

Discord said, growing more arms for each "here." His arms then shrunk so that he only had hands.

Discord - "Keep your hands and arms inside the pokémon at all times because we're out of here!"

Elliot had begun to lift off into the top.

Discord - "Yahoo!"

Discord yelled as the group shot out of the Cave of Wonders and flew through the night sky over the desert.


End file.
